


We all need someone

by AceVII



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 212th, 501st, Clones, M/M, Star Wars: the Clone Wars - Freeform, Umbara (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceVII/pseuds/AceVII
Summary: Cody couldn't hear anything, just buzzing in his head, making his dizzy. He didn't feel his knees buckle, or feel himself falling, he just felt numb. He didn't hear his riduur's comforting words, the only words he heard were from his own mind, telling him "This is all your fault."
Relationships: Boil/Waxer (Star Wars), CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/CT-5385 | Tup, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix
Kudos: 45





	We all need someone

**Author's Note:**

> I promise not all my writing is about Umbara, but I do think it's a important episode in the 501st and 212th lives. I've been on here a while just reading, and I haven't found a story about Cody's POV about all this.

Cody stood in the hanger, waiting for the arrival of his battalion, and Rex's legion. He had tried to contact Rex or Waxer while they were down on Umbara, but never got through to them, leaving him in constant worry about what was happening on the plant's surface. He lets out a deep breath, telling himself everything was fine, and he was merely being paranoid. As soon as the shuttle landed, Cody felt something was off, dreading on who would walk off the ramp and who wouldn't.

The door slid open slowly, and the ramp came down, behind it slumped troopers walked out. Cody rushes over, his battalion his first priority, and places his hands on a shinie's shoulders "Trooper, what happened? Where's Waxer?" The shiny glances up at him, removing his helmet, and revealing heartbroken tear filled eyes. Cody catches the kid in his arms, holding them both upright, as the kid cries silent tears into his shoulder pad. He looks up at the rest of the battalion he sent down, noticing all their faces were filled with just as much anguish. He hears Boil call out from behind him, and watches the other clone running in front of him, looking through the survivors for his riduur.

As he gives the shiny off to another vod, he notices Rex walk up solemnly, and place his hand on Boil's shoulder. Rex looks down sadly "Waxer...he didn't make it Boil, I'm so sorry." Cody watches as the news slowly washes over his vod, and closes his eyes as Boil falls into the arms of a follow brother, screaming out his heartbreak. As for himself, Cody couldn't hear anything, just a buzzing in his head, making his dizzy. He didn't feel his knees buckle, or feel himself falling, he just felt numb. He didn't hear his riduur's comforting words, the only words he heard were from his own mind, telling him "This is all your fault."

Cody couldn't breathe, he felt as if the air was knocked straight out of his lungs, leaving him gasping raggedly. He heard a muffled voice say his name, and someone pat his cheek, but couldn't seem to focus on who it was. He felt himself being helped up, and his arm being wrapped around someone's neck, while he was lead somewhere. Cody was placed down on something soft, and suddenly Rex's worried face came into view, and he felt his riduur's hand on his cheek. He feels Rex turning him head so he would look into his eyes "Codes. Cyar'ika, look at me yeah? Breath with me alright, in and out." Cody does his best to mimic Rex's breathing, finding his vision and hearing start to clear up, and the weigh on his lungs disappear.

He takes a deep breath, clenching his hair in his hands, and clenching his teeth together. He feels Rex sit down on the bed next to him, silently placing a hand on Cody's thigh in an act of comfort, and saying he was there. The battalion leader lets out a shaky breath "It's all my fault" he whispers miserably "I sent Waxer down as leader, while I was sent with the general. I wasn't there, I should've been there. Boil should've been there too, but I kept him here with me too."

Cody hears Rex sigh, and realized his riduur knows something deeper, something he doesn't want to reveal. He raises an eyebrow at his husband "Rex...what are you not telling me?" he questions suspiciously. The captain doesn't meet his gaze "I-I can't tell you, I don't want you to lose it again to that state cyar'ika." he admits with a stutter. Cody thinks for a moment "Tell me. Please Rex, I need to know." His riduur simply nods, and goes into the horrid story of Umbara.

By the end of the explanation, Cody feels a tear slip down his cheek, and looks to the ground. "He was killed...by our brothers?" he asks in disbelief as Rex looks at him bitterly, answering in a just as bitter tone "He was. Krell- he sent us into a trick, a sick punishment." Cody breaths in deeply "I'm so sorry Rex. I'm sorry I wasn't there, I'm sorry for acting like this. I should be comforting you, not the other way around." He feels Rex lace their fingers together "Don't be sorry, you lost brothers too, and one who was close extremely to you. I understand you feel it's your fault, but it's not cyar'ika." Cody turns and looks at the blonde, smiling weakly "How do you always know what to say? Even when you're hurting too?" Rex smiles softly back "Because I learnt it from you."

He brushes the side of Rex's face with the back of his hand, silently asking permission, which Rex gave with a small nod. He closed the small space between them, capturing the captains lips in a soft kiss. Once they pulled away, Cody stood off and started taking off his armor, and stacking it neatly to the side. He then laid down in his blacks, tugging on Rex's arm to follow his actions, which the blonde clone did happily. They laid together, Cody's head resting under Rex's chin, and soon let sleep take them both.

The 501st walked in later, all emotionally and physically drained, but still smiled at the sight before them. Their captain and his riduur sleeping soundly in his cot, probably the first time Rex had slept peacefully in a while. Jesse and Kix locked hands and walked over to Jesse's cot. Sliding in together, it seemed like their bodies were puzzle pieces, that just fit together perfectly. Fives started to walk to his own cot, when a single trooper caught his eye. Tup had been close to Dogma, usually finding comfort from him when a nightmare occurred, or just a bad day. Fives walked over to the fairly new kid, taking his hand gently, and leading him over to his cot. Tup fell asleep on him almost instantly, Fives following soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> riduur - partner, spouse, husband/wife  
> cyar'ika - darling, beloved, sweetheart  
> vod - brother, sister, comrade  
> Shinie was a derogatory term that veteran clone troopers used to refer to their less-experienced clone rookie colleagues. It referred to the shininess of the clone trooper's armor, and/or the "shininess" of their experience. Clone cadets were also frequently referred to by this name.


End file.
